Mega March of the Minis
Mega March of the Minis will be a Nintendo DS game and the first appearance of Eggy. It's also Wi-fi compatible, using plus mode is available. Storyline It starts with a commercial talking about Mega Records about the Mini Planktons, Mini Mr. Krabses, Mini Mr. Cherrys, Mini PNs, and Mini Green Ballys. It then shows a crowd of Green Ballys watching Plankton, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Cherry, and PN break the four dogs' most prized posession to tell them the password the four dogs always refuse to tell them. The password is "95626350" and a Green Bally enters it, so the gate opens. The four dogs fall in love with the Green Ballies. The four dogs want 4 Mini Green Ballys, one for each. They couldn't because they don't have any C-Coins. The four dogs check their bags, then they start putting full-scale Green Ballys in the bags, leaving Plankton and his force of Mini Planktons to rescue them. After venting through many attractions, the four dogs notice their bag empty then Plankton trying to suck the four dogs into his body! That prompts them to grab the Green Ballys again. They're back in the bag. The four dogs climb Mega Records, while Plankton and his friends fly up to where the four dogs climb. PN is on Mr. Cherry. Mr. Krabs holds on to Mr. Cherry. Plankton holds on to Mr. Krabs. The player can do plus mode. After venting on top of the same attractions, Plankton scolds the four dogs for being nasty and has to rescue the green ballies. After the 6-green-bally save, the four dogs start crying all around making puddles and fountains. Egg Bomb cheers them up by letting them have 12 C-Coins in order to get 4 Mini Green Ballys. It was going to be time for the Mega Town party! Characters *Plankton *Mr. Krabs *Mr. Cherry *PN *Green Bally *Four Dogs *Mini Plankton *Mini Mr. Krabs *Mini Mr. Cherry *Mini PN *Mini Green Bally *Eggy *Egg Bomb Attractions 1: Mega Records 2: Plankton Palace 3: Mega Falls 4: Space Homes 5: Twister Triangle 6: Ice Cavern 7: Gyro Tower 8: Reily Flakey Sub S: Ball City X: Kiara's House Items Unlockables What Levels Have Mega March of the Minis/What Levels Have Challenge Mode Mega March of the Minis/Challenge Mode Trivia *The Mega Falls music is the remix of the Generation II Music for the Pokemon Games that plays while surfing. *The Space Homes music is copied by Suburbion from the original Meteos DS Version's themes. *The Twister Triangle first motion theme is copied by Pokemon Trozei!'s Phobosphere coming music. *The Ice Cavern music is the remix of the Generation II Music for the Pokemon Games that plays in Ice and Dark Cave. *The Gyro Tower music is the full version of Pushers music in Amberial. *Players can create and keep up to 240 levels in the Construction Zone, yet recieve up to 320 levels. *In the Level editor, for example, if there was 5 coins, 1 big coin, and 3 Minis, the G/S/B would be 28000/14500/12300. Of the G/S/B, the silver star goal is 2200 points higher than the bronze star goal, the gold star goal would be multiplied by 2 to the silver.